hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic's Camp
The Mystic's Camp contains the starting point for the Stealing Creation minigame. The camp is in low-level Wilderness but is not itself part of the Wilderness. Travel The Mystic's Camp is in the Wilderness, south-west of Bounty Hunter and north of both Edgeville and the Grand Exchange. Getting to the camp requires travelling through the Wilderness, so players may encounter Revenants on their way and should take precautions. The Mystic's Camp itself is not part of the Wilderness, so players are safe upon reaching the camp. For players going to the camp to player the minigame: Since no items are allowed in the minigame, players can simply bank everything and run to the camp, only losing time if they are unlucky enough to be killed by revenants. The quickest way to the camp is to use a Games necklace to teleport to Bounty Hunter and then run south-west from there. Although in the Wilderness, Bounty Hunter too is not part of the Wilderness, so players are safe there. There is a banker at Bounty Hunter, so players can deposit their items there before making the run to the camp. The camp can also easily be reached from Edgeville and the Grand Exchange, both of which have banks for depositing items. It is a slightly longer run through the Wilderness to reach the camp from these locations than from Bounty Hunter, but it is through lower-level Wilderness than the Bounty Hunter run. In Edgeville there is a lever that when used teleports you into deep Wilderness.Near the lever there is a Wilderness Obelisk which you can use to get to the Mystic Camp. There is a Wilderness Obelisk near the Mystic's Camp, so players can use the obelisks to teleport next to the camp. This is not recommended unless the player is already in the Wilderness, since the player cannot choose which obelisk to teleport to. Thus, it could take several teleports to get to the right obelisk, and revenants can attack and even follow players through the obelisk. One exit from the Chaos Tunnels is also near the Mystic's Camp, so players can traverse the tunnels to avoid the Wilderness, since the tunnels are under the Wilderness but not part of it. The tunnels, however, are a maze of caves full of aggressive monsters, so it is debatable whether this is a safer route than just running through the Wilderness. However, if players are training in the Chaos Tunnels, then the camp can be used as a quick way to bank monster drops and return to the tunnels. There is a deposit box at the camp where players can bank their items. Note that player cannot withdraw items, so use of this box is practical only if the player does not have to restock things like food or potions between trips to the tunnels. The camp Personalities * Head mystic * Rewards mystic * Human mystic * Goblin mystic * Dwarf mystic * Grindxplox-Tutorial only Trivia * Grindxplox, one of the personalities, refers to the lack of a grind x option on the bone crusher at the ectofunctus Category:Locations